High-power radar systems and similar high-power systems often generate a large amount of heat, necessitating the use of a thermal management system to dissipate that heat. Air cooling (use of flowing air directed over heat dissipation surfaces within the high-power system) is often employed to transfer heat away from the system. In some applications, air-cooling heat dissipation devices need robust environmental protection in order to operate correctly over a desired period of time while providing efficient thermal management.